Trapped
by Shottie
Summary: Non Uchiha massacre. Seven years after the Team Seven formed, Sakura on the verge to give up her feeling, Sasuke was oblivious of his own feeling, while Itachi had already grown tired being the silent audience. But, what's this going to do with Itachi choosing Sakura as his fiancée?


Trapped

Author's note: As we already know, Naruto is not mine.

Summary

Non Uchiha massacre. Seven years after the Team Seven formed, Sakura on the verge to give up her feeling, Sasuke was oblivious of his own feeling, while Itachi had already grown tired being the silent audience. But, what's this going to do with Itachi choosing Sakura as his fiancée?

1

* * *

"Seriously, if you're going to kill yourself, please do it outside Konoha. At least my title as one of the best medics and caring teammate here doesn't have to take any responsibility of your death " Sakura glared, to the younger Uchiha's heartthrobs of Konoha-_her heartthrob, no! Focus Sakura!- _who was sitting on the hospital bed receiving her treatment_._ Three of his right rib bones broke and another five on the other side.

Sasuke lips bent to form a smirk from her malicious statement. "Noted." His voice merely audible. Her green orbs shot up to meet his empty black one. They were having a staring contest for a second and Sakura end it by rolling her eyes back to his ribs.

"Very funny." She commented, putting a slightly stronger chakra on his ribs to warn him. If he was wincing, he's not the Sasuke she knows, so, he only narrowed his eyes. She felt it, but pay no attention to it. He deserved that after all. Who the heck called a three to one fight a training? Furthermore, the three men he fought which so called training this morning were Lee, Neji and Shikamaru. Sakura couldn't help but shaking her head by the thought.

After finishing with his ribs, her chakra-glowing palms move to his naked chest inspecting any injured organs inside, he was fighting Neji for God sake who knows what that genius might do. Sakura scowled harder as her palms moved upward and shot another glare toward her patient who still staring at her vacantly.

God! How in the heck he looks that calm when he has a dislocated shoulder! Annoyed, she snapped his shoulder back in one swift motion and receiving a groan from Sasuke.

"Fuck, Sakura!" He clasped his palm to his right shoulder and swiftly straightened his sitting position, panting slightly. Her eyes met him again, but the only difference is, he was glaring at her. If any average people receive that kind of glare she's sure they would be on their knees begging to spare their life. But not Sakura, she was glaring back at him, somehow she's proud of her own guts.

"Could you at least notify me first?" He hissed, not breaking their glaring contest.

"Oops…?" She said without any hint of guilt in her voice.

Sasuke remained silent, this past few weeks Sakura's word to him getting vicious and mean, much like her word toward Naruto and that idea alone have already made him cringe. Once in a while he couldn't help but wonder where the girl who will fangirling with every breath he took. Rolling his eyes away, he dismissed the thought.

"Hn." He said, looking to the side to reach his black shirt and putting it on.

"Sasuke." Sakura finally spoke again when Sasuke only a few feet away from the door and he's not stopping. "We're not done yet." She called and ran to him blocking his way. Before he could object, she quickly reached up and put her palms either side of his head to do a check up. Sasuke was looking down at her for a moment before instinctively his eyes squeezed shut when he felt the foreign yet warm chakra surge into his head.

A minute passed, he didn't realize he was sighing in delight when his headache caused by overusing sharinggan was soothing down. He looks so damn cute that Sakura needed to bite her lips hard only to suppress her girlish giggle. Another minute passed and finally, the check up was over. She was glad nothing serious found only a few strained veins which can be recovered after a few hours of sleep. This time Sakura sighed in relief.

"About your shoulder," She broke the silence softly, drawing down her hands and her eyes together with her hands, but only the left one stopped on his slightly sore shoulder. When he didn't flinch from the contact, her courage grew as she started rubbing his shoulder gently through his shirt in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry."

Sakura tilted her head a little to observe his profile, indeed he is really handsome. No wonder she was head over heel with this guy and still is. Her fingers already immersed in massaging his shoulder blade.

"Hn." He said before swiftly use all his might to pull away from her gentle touch and took another two steps when he suddenly recognized a familiar chakra behind her.

"Aniki." Sasuke hissed in discomfort as his eyes narrowing to the person who was leaning on his shoulder against the door's framed, hands crossed on his chest, and apparently watching them.

"Ototo."

Hearing that sound, Sakura turned around to meet eye to eye with the infamous heir of Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi. What was the Uchiha Itachi doing here?

"What do you want, Aniki?" He asked quickly, uncomfortable being caught like this, and also who know how long he had been standing there, he is very capable disguised his existence after all.

"Kaa-san is making dinner for us, you coming?" That's certainly not a question, Sakura thought.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he didn't have a choice. Despite being the well-known ice cube of Konoha, his brother Uchiha Itachi, was totally a Momma boy. It's been two days he skipped their family dinner, and to think Itachi come out personally just to ask this. Sasuke pretty sure this issue was quite serious for his brother.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly and stepped to side making sure he doesn't step too far or close from Sakura before walk off. He doesn't want the older Uchiha have any funny thought about his relationship with his female teammate. Sakura on the other couldn't help but somehow disappointed from Sasuke lacked of gratitude. It's not that hard to say thanks isn't it? She scowled staring at Sasuke's back not realizing another Uchiha was reading her face thoroughly.

"Thank you for your hard work, Haruno-san." His voice pulled her back to the reality.

"Eh?" Sakura eyes widened to the older Uchiha quite surprised to realize he was talking to her. Sasuke on the other hand, put his step on halt hearing his brother's voice. Itachi never spoke to anyone if there were no business on the line. Sasuke turned his head to the side, not really watching them, but enough to know what's going on behind him.

"It's nothing, Uchiha-san." She quickly added, this time in her professional doctor-to-client voice.

"Hn."

Itachi turned around and went to Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha, already proceed his steps when his older brother caught up to him, his eyes narrowed to Itachi empty face. His pride swell, Sakura definitely not any average fan-girl that would swoon by Itachi charmed, he certain. She was _his _fan-girl after all. One of the corners of Sasuke's lips, kicking up a bit as he straightened his posture.

...

"It's the third time you miss the family council meeting Itachi." Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan, breaking the silence at the small dining table. Uchiha Mikoto, his wife who sit at his right side and his younger son Sasuke who sit beside her pause for a second. Their eyes faltered and trailed to the said person.

"I was on a mission." Itachi spoke slowly before pulling back his dark eyes to the food in front of him and continued eating silently.

"You can always refuse it." Fugaku already sounds uptight.

"It was an _important _mission."

"And what is that so important that you neglected your responsibility for the clan?"

"Chichi-ue, you know that's something we shouldn't talk outside the mission." Come a poised answer.

Fugaku inhaled deeply, staring at his older son hard, before putting down his chopsticks somehow losing his appetite.

Tired of playing as an outcast family member, Sasuke got up not to forget making the silent regard for the food. It's not like, it will be any different if he was there or not. All his father's attention only to Itachi. He's pretty sure, his father didn't even realize he also didn't show up at the meeting almost five weeks consecutively, because he never mention anything about it. Sasuke couldn't help but scoff by that thought as he washed his own dishes.

By the time he returned to the dining table to make his own way to his room, He saw Itachi already put down his chopstick giving their father his attention. The atmosphere, quite tense Sasuke remarked when he noticed his mother worried face.

"I'm sorry, Chichi-ue, Haha. I can't." Itachy said softly yet very firmly.

"Itachi, please this already been the fifth time you refused it. The elders will be infuriated if they heard you refused it again. Please, take a second thought alright." Mikoto tried to persuade her son.

His stares softened watching his mother's plead. Fugaku already faced away, arms wrapping around his chest.

Sasuke smirked. It's about _this_ again? What? It has been the fifth time he refused. It means the elders already send the fifth candidate to be his wife? And yet Aniki still refused? What the hell? Was Aniki not into girl? Wait, maybe there's some truth in that speculation. Sasuke never saw his brother hang out with girl exclude in the mission or something only business include. Maybe lunch with that Inuzuka Hana, but only with his other teammates. The only person he has always seen together is… their cousin Uchiha Shisui. Kami, it couldn't be.

"Why? Is there a girl you already been seeing?" Their mother asked, not to mention attract Fugaku back into their discussion.

_It should be' is there a boy you already been seeing' _Sasuke thought, instantly quite sure with his theory. Sasuke snickered quietly but loud enough for the sensitive ears of Uchiha heir. Swiftly his eyes piercing to his little brother. Sasuke of course didn't realize that, as he made his way toward the stairs.

Itachi eyes went back to his mother to answer slowly. "You could say that, Kaa-san."

Another sweet word from a good son? Sasuke smiled grew wider.

"What, really?" Mikoto couldn't hide her excitement , and Fugaku this time pulled his full head to look at his son, in utter surprise "Who's that lucky girl?" Added the eager mother.

"Haruno Sakura."

His step ended abruptly.

_The fuck?_

* * *

What do you think? Do review, so I will know if I should continue it or not.


End file.
